


the morning after

by zodiacperalta



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Markwardo - Freeform, Oneshot, tsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacperalta/pseuds/zodiacperalta
Summary: Eduardo wakes up in marks bed with mark sleeping softly beside him.
Relationships: MarkWardo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr but thought I’d put it here to   
> Enjoy :)

Eduardo woke slowly, the watery morning sun beginning to seep through the sombre curtains of the dorm.  
His head hurt slightly and his mouth felt dry meaning he was probably slightly hungover. Still lying down, Eduardo scanned his surroundings. Rain beat heavily on the window, making a rhythmic noise that relaxed him. It always had. His ears were slightly cold but the rest of him was enveloped in warmth. He was in Mark’s dorm in Mark’s bed. It wasn’t unusual for him to crash at his friend’s place after hanging out.  
The first time he’d felt kinda awkward about staying but it was 4am and he was pretty drunk. Mark didn’t want him walking back to his own dorm and insisted it was no trouble. They slept beside each other in Mark’s bed and it felt right. Like equilibrium had been restored. The warm smell of Mark sent him into deep sleep that felt like home. His breath lulled him to sleep and he felt secure and safe. After that they both seemed to look for excuses to sleep beside each other such as “I’m coding all night and want you there Incase I need I help” or “it’s too late for me to go back now, I’ll wake everyone up.” Eduardo knew Mark needed no help and Mark knew Eduardo’s roommates were still awake but they both enjoyed each other’s company.

Sometimes they’d wake up with their limbs entangled or mark’s head would be buried in Eduardo’s chest. When they realized what was going on, they would slowly and reluctantly separate from each other and silently vow to never mention it.

There wasn’t much thought between the two students about what others thought of this sleeping arrangement. Dustin made a few sly jokes and comments about them being a ‘the cutest couple in Harvard’ that Mark and Eduardo dismissed.

The night before felt hazy to him but he remembered Dustin bringing some beers and shots to Mark’s dorm. It was fun. They must’ve passed out a couple hours ago. Eduardo looked over at Mark, who was curled up a few centimeters away from him. Close enough for him to feel Mark’s warm breath on his cheek. Mark was wearing a grey gap hoodie. He looked adorable and Eduardo couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to Mark looking so relaxed and actually resting considering the frequent long coding stretches and all nighters he’d been doing. Mark had been looking so tired recently. Eduardo studied Mark’s face for while, his heart aching with fondness. No one saw Mark the way he did. He wasn’t just an obnoxious smartass and computer genius. He was a considerate, compassionate friend and the only one who truly got him.  
His eyes trailed over to the digital clock on Mark’s desk. Shit. They both had classes in half an hour. His eyes drifted back to Mark and the rise and fall of his chest. He couldn’t bear to wake him. Alternatively, Mark would probably be pissed if he missed class. Eduardo glanced at mark, trying to decide how he was going to wake him.  
“…wardooo..” mark mumbled, still asleep.  
Eduardo, inched his face closer to mark’s.  
“yeah?” He said softly, his heartbeat suddenly accelerating.  
“I love you” mark continued before rolling over and facing away from Eduardo.  
Shocked, Eduardo raised his eyebrows. He was stunned by his friend’s sleep talking and unsure on how to move forward.  
“I love you too” Eduardo responded, his voice barely audible.  
It felt freeing to say that but he had to go back to reality. He nudged Mark’s shoulder gently coaxing him into consciousness.  
“Mark, wake up” he said softly. “We’ve got class really soon”  
Mark opened his eyes and sat up, stretching as he did so before gathering his possessions. Eduardo’s heart raced, his mind wondering if Mark really meant it or if he’d ever be brave enough to ask.


End file.
